


What Can Be Done In A Day

by detctiveshuichi_s



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, prepare to feel emotions maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detctiveshuichi_s/pseuds/detctiveshuichi_s
Summary: Monika gives the club one day to do whatever they'd like, a day no one will ever remember... a day without regrets.





	What Can Be Done In A Day

“You’re aware of what we’re going to go through, right?”  
The group nodded. Even Monika wasn’t completely in control of her actions, apparently-- during the game, she always did the same thing, knowing it would never work. It had become routine for her. However, for unknown reasons, she had given control to the others as well. She admitted that she had become lonely over time, and finally resorted to giving the entire club the gift, or perhaps curse, of knowledge.  
“I don’t know how long we have until it all begins again, but I think we can be sure of having at least a day. Please, enjoy this time. You probably won’t remember any of it, but for now…” Her voice trailed off. “I really don’t hate you guys. Be happy.”  
Natsuki blinked. “So we can seriously do anything we want? Without regrets?”  
“Well, I suppose that’s the upside of not remembering anything.” Monika said, slowly.  
“Great. I mean, I just needed to know for reasons.”  
Monika gave a strange look, but shrugged it off. “Alright. Let’s not waste anymore time-- everyone, do what you want to do.”

“Nobody’s gonna remember that I did this, so cute stuff is totally okay!” Natsuki said, with a triumphant tone, taking a few containers of glitter out of a box. Beside her, Yuri removed a set of craft sticks and glue. “I brought string as well… in case it would be needed.”  
On the other side of the classroom, Monika watched, with a look of mild surprise. She expected things to be somewhat strange, considering she had given the club the chance to do anything, but she had hardly counted on Natsuki spending her time with Yuri. However, she wasn’t going to ruin their day, so she let it be.  
Natsuki practically attacked a portion of craft sticks with glue and glitter, astoundingly skillful. She constructed a heart, with a lattice pattern throughout, and decorated it with purple and white glitter. Once she had finished, she glanced to the side, and watched Yuri working carefully and quietly for several moments. Only after Yuri softly spoke, saying, “I’m done” , did Natsuki realize she had been staring for several minutes.  
The two exchanged their crafts, and both were surprised to find that they had made something similar. Natsuki’s heart seemed to perfectly pair with Yuri’s star, which had been decorated sparingly with pink and red. Natsuki grinned, an idea forming in her head. “You brought string, right?”  
“Yes, I…” Yuri stopped, realizing Natsuki’s plan. “Ah, that sounds nice…!”  
Natsuki created a small infinity sign shape with the remaining craft sticks, and, after having glued that together, Yuri tied the star and the heart to opposite ends of it. “Now it can be put up somewhere…”  
“Let’s go outside and find a place for it.” Natsuki said. “I don’t care if outside could damage it, I mean, it’s not like it’s going to last long.”

After a long while of searching for the perfect tree branch, it was almost dusk. Finally, Natsuki found a branch she found fitting, and Yuri placed it there for her. “They both seem… lonely, but glad to have each other, don’t they…?”  
Natsuki glanced around. “They really do. Kind of like… Well, yeah.” She then shook her head. “Y’know, like us.”  
Yuri seemed startled for a moment, then relaxed. “We do only have a day… I suppose that honesty is best…”  
“Yeah. Hey, while we’re out here, do you wanna do something?”  
“Night is about to fall… when we wake, we won’t remember anything, will we?”  
Natsuki was silent for a moment. “Most likely. Maybe we should just not sleep.”  
“You know we can’t do that. Eventually, it has to happen.”  
“...You know what you said about being honest? Let’s say everything right now. Everything that ever came across our mind this whole day.”  
“...Can we watch the stars while doing it?”  
“Sure.” Natsuki leaned against the tree. “Do you want to go first, or should I?”  
“I’ll go, but… we must take turns.” Yuri took a deep breath, and, closing her eyes, spoke. “I would like to hold your hand…”  
“...Me too.” Natsuki said.  
“Th-that can’t be your turn, that would be cheating!” Yuri said, laughing quietly.  
“Alright. Well… I think that there’s something we might both be thinking, but we’re both scared of saying it. Which is really silly, because we won’t remember anything. So why don’t we say it at the same time?”  
“Let’s… say it at the most beautiful time…” Yuri sighed. “We can wait for the beautiful stars…”  
The two waited in silence, a kind of comfort in both of them. The minutes went by, and at one point Yuri shakily reached her hand out to Natsuki. She took it.  
Eventually, the stars began to shine above them. Natsuki was starting to get sleepy, and leaned against Yuri. Finally, someone spoke.  
“I think it’s time for us to say it.” Yuri said, softly. “Before we fall asleep…”  
“Alright.” Natsuki murmured. “Can we sit down though…?”  
After managing to sit comfortably, the two looked towards the skies. “I’m gonna count down, okay? And then we’ll both say the thing we’re both thinking. Is it gonna be easier that way?”  
“O-okay… that will help...”  
“Right. So… three… two… one…”  
They both blurted it out simultaneously, Natsuki almost yelling, Yuri stuttering.  
“I think I love you.”  
Yuri was shaking, and Natsuki held her hands together. “Sorry. That… probably made you pretty nervous.”  
“I-I’ll be fine…” Yuri took a few minutes to compose herself, then spoke again. “Ultimately, I’m quite glad we did that…” She looked over, expecting a reply, but Natsuki had fallen asleep on the ground. She felt a pang of sadness, but smiled. Realizing she was getting quite tired herself, she laid down besides Natsuki, and, within moments, was asleep as well.  
As the two slept, the world began to fade. Yuri’s eyes flew open, and she immediately grabbed Natsuki’s hand again. “We’re about to forget everything, but…” She was silent. But nothing. There was nothing she could say that would ever matter.  
Natsuki vanished. Yuri vanished. The tree vanished.  
The heart and star decoration fell and never landed.


End file.
